


What To Get The Man Who Has Everything (And I Don't Mean Tony) - Valentine's Exchange Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve has Great Ideas, Tony is Useless at Valentine's Day Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know what to get Steve for Valentine's Day. Steve has the greatest ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Get The Man Who Has Everything (And I Don't Mean Tony) - Valentine's Exchange Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my mid-February cards for 2012, enjoy <3

Tony had no idea what he was doing. He knew what to do to get someone in his bed, he knew what do do to get someone out. He knew what to do to romance someone he didn't plan on keeping around for more than a few weeks at most.

What he didn't know how to do was celebrate the first Valentine's Day he and Steve were celebrating as a couple. It was now the evening before and he had officially started to panic. Could he build Steve something? Aren't home-made gifts supposed to be the best? Then again, Steve hadn't appreciated those anti-grav boots very much...

There were suddenly hands on his shoulders and if they hadn't been holding him down, he probably would have jumped a foot off the ground. As it was, he looked over his shoulder and found the object of his consternation. “Hi Steve, seeing if you can give me a heart attack outside of bed again?” That ninja stuff just had to stop! Unfair.

“You're worrying. About tomorrow probably. Don't worry, I'm not getting you anything either. I figured we'd spend the day in bed anyway and take care of any bad-guys who interrupt us with extreme prejudice and then get back to bed. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Tony, and you can build me something later. Tonight you need to get your rest.” Steve smirked and shifted so he could give Tony a languid kiss.

After they parted, Tony grinned. “You have the best ideas. Happy Valentine's Day to us!”


End file.
